


Day 9: Lush

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Day 9: Lush
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 2
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 9: Lush

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Lush

Shio yawned as the chronometer rang out the hour. She laid her sewing on her lap, stared into the fireplace, and sighed. He was late, again. She couldn’t really blame him. Being Lord Commander and the leader of the House of Lords was really too much for anyone. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind a pale horn and resolved to give him another bell before she went to dragging him home herself. Another bell passes and just as she was about to rise, the doors to the parlor flung opened.

“Aymeric,” Shio exclaimed with surprise. She was about to continue when he ran to her and embraced her smaller form as he kneeled next to the seat. “Is, is something wrong?” the aura asked, still surprised, as she ran her hands through his lush locks.

“No, no. Just let me stay here a moment longer,” he whispered, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Let me guess,” Shio gave a bemused smile. “The Lord of House Dzemael refuses to compromise with Artoirel on the annual charity budget and blames you of bias when you try to intervene?”

Aymeric gave a frustrated sigh. “I see you received Artoirel’s missive.”

“It’s the only reason I didn’t drag you home bells earlier.”

The elezen chuckled. “Perhaps you could have intimidated Lord Dzemael into agreeing to allow the funds for the Firmament.”

“If you wish, I could speak to his sister,” Shio suggested. “It is rather unknown that he values her opinion.”

“Would you truly?” Aymeric lifted his head, blue eyes sparkling with renewed hope. “I could kiss you.”

“I expect you to,” Shio chuckled.


End file.
